jacksfilmsfandomcom-20200213-history
YIAY
YIAY is a series made by Jack that started on his second channel, jackisanerdhttps://www.youtube.com/user/jackisanerd. It is based off of the part of JackAsks where Jack asks a question on Twitter and reads out the best responses from Twitter, Facebook and occasionally YouTube. It began with the first episode, titled 'New Series!!!' (shown on the right), being uploaded to JackIsANerd (100,000 views as of April 2015) on February 2 2015, and starting from 'Insults Without Cursing' (YIAY #14), episodes were uploaded to Jack's main channel. The series currently has 206 (and counting) episodes, becoming the second most prolific series on Jacksfilms, beating Your Grammar Sucks ''and pushing it down to the third spot on 17th June, 2015 with episode 105 (it beat YGS four days earlier if you don't count ''YGS Live ''and all three ''The Best of YGS''s and five days earlier if you don't count the latter episodes and ''YGS ''#99.5). Running Jokes *Rare Pepes *Waiting till' marriage *Y'all need Jesus *Bad day? *Cool cool *A light switch **tips Fedora* *YouTube isn't a job *Jaden Smith philosophical tweets *Check your privilege *Jack's forehead *John Cena All Episodes ''Italics ''near the title (when not separated by a hyphen) are not part of the title. '2015 '''(note: episodes #1-#13 were uploaded on jackisanerd, while subsequent episodes were on jacksfilms) # What would you do if you won the Super Bowl? # BOOK SEQUELS that don't exist # BEST/WORST WAYS TO DUMP SOMEONE #OREO FLAVORS that should exist #ALTERNATE MOVIE ENDINGS #37 movies that describe your sex life #THE BEST PARTY SONGS - First episode featuring songs as the answer. #30 weapons for the zombie apocalypse #How to ask out your crush #ROSES ARE RED... - First "roses are red" episode. #JON STEWART'S REPLACEMENT #LOVE stands for... #YOUTUBE in 4 words - First "in four words" episode #INSULTS WITHOUT CURSING - First "insults without cursing" episode. #WHERE TO HIDE THE BODY #SONGS FOR SEX (Songs #2) #WHY KANYE LOVES KANYE #MY MUSIC, YOUR LYRICS - First "my music, your lyrics" episode. #I'D LIKE TO THANK... #YOUR WORST FEARS #WHAT TURNS YOU ON #PERFECT LAST WORDS #THE MEANING OF LIFE in 4 words (In 4 Words #2) #THE TIME TRAVEL QUESTION #DEVASTATING YO MAMA JOKES #YOUR LAST DAY #INAPPROPRIATE FUNERAL SONGS (Songs #3) #IF YOU WERE PRESIDENT... #UNNECESSARY TOP 10 LISTS #100 MILLION FOLLOWERS #THE APPLE WATCH in 4 words (In 4 Words #3) #THE GOD QUESTION #VIDEOGAMES THAT DESCRIBE YOUR SEX LIFE #MOVIE SEQUELS that don't exist #YOUR MORNING ROUTINE #CAN WE MAKE EVERY COMMENT THE SAME?! #WHAT MAKES A MAN A MAN #MAKE ME CRINGE #I LOVE YOU MORE THAN... #ZAYN'S REPLACEMENT #COOL WRESTLER NAMES #TWEET LIKE JADEN SMITH #"PRANKS" #SAD STORIES in 4 words (In 4 Words #4) #VIDEO GAMES in HAIKUS #GREEN SCREEN ME - First "Green Screen Me" episode. #WHY DO WE LOVE SELFIES? #ROSES ARE RED 2 (Roses are Red #2) #NEW SMARTPHONE FEATURES #NEXT VIDEOGAME MOVIES #IF YOUR PET COULD TALK... #THE INTERNET in 4 words (In 4 Words #5) #BEST YEARBOOK QUOTES #TURN OFFS #THE PERFECT DATE NIGHT #WHAT MAKES A WOMAN A WOMAN? #WORKOUT TIPS #WRITE ME A SONG (My Music, Your Lyrics #2) #LIFE HAZZ #WAKE 'EM UP #MAN CRUSH MONDAY #CHILDHOOD RUINED in 4 words (In 4 Words #6) #WHAT YOUR DREAMS MEAN #AWESOME CHALLENGE IDEAS #HOW TO IMPRESS GIRLS #WE GO TOGETHER LIKE... #RUIN A RELATIONSHIP in 4 words'' (In 4 Words #7)'' #WE SOLVED WORLD HUNGER #HOW TO QUIT YOUR JOB #NEW SWEAR WORDS #THE RULES OF THE INTERNET #WORST THINGS TO SAY ON A FIRST DATE #GENIUS KICKSTARTER IDEAS #BLOW YOUR MIND in 6 words (In 4 (6) Words #8) #DREAM FIGHTS that will never happen #MOTIVATIONAL QUOTES #WOMAN CRUSH WEDNESDAY #YOU'RE NOT A KID ANYMORE #RELATIONSHIP GOALS - This is the episode where he announces Jack's Lynda.com challenge, where participants improve a skill on lynda.com and submit it to Jack. This will be the question/challenge in YIAY #98. #FACEBOOK in 4 words (In 4 Words #9) #MOTHER'S DAY GIFT IDEAS - First "gift ideas" episode. #LET'S BAN THESE WORDS #WORST THINGS TO SAY AFTER SEX #THINGS TO DO WITH A GOPRO #TOP THINGS TO DO IN BED #CLONING MACHINE #How to cheer someone up #NEW SUPERHEROES #ESCAPE THE FRIENDZONE #WHITE PEOPLE in 4 words (In 4 Words #10) #KEEP THE DOCTOR AWAY #HOW TO GET 2 MILLION SUBSCRIBERS #DON'T SAY THIS AT A FUNERAL #WHAT GRINDS YOUR GEARS? #HOW DO YOU WANT TO DIE? #BE A THUG in 4 words (In 4 Words #11) #IMMORTAL FOR A DAY #JACK'S CHALLENGE #WORST TIME TO FAINT - This is the shortest YIAY episode. #BREAK THE INTERNET #WEEKEND PLANS #PETA ACRONYMS - The first acronym episode. #NEW STARBUCKS FLAVORS #RELIGION in 4 words (In 4 Words #12) #JOB INTERVIEW TIPS #THE WORST ICE BREAKERS #HACK THIS VIDEO #BUCKET LIST #DAD JOKES #How to tell your kid they're adopted #MY MUSIC, YOUR LYRICS 3 (My Music, Your Lyrics #3) #TEENS in 4 words (In 4 Words #13) #NEW COMMANDMENTS #PARENTING TIPS #GIRLFRIEND'S BIRTHDAY GIFT IDEAS (Gift Ideas #2) #MEME ACRONYMS (Acronyms #2) #DISNEY in 4 words (In 4 Words #14) #IT'S MY BIRTHDAY #TELL THE HATERS #NEW SMASH BROS CHARACTERS #How to be a successful YouTuber #AMERICA in 4 words (In 4 Words #15) #AWFUL PICKUP LINES #What REALLY killed the dinosaurs #AMAZING SEX TIPS #Worst time to get a call from Grandma #GROW UP #FRIENDS acronyms (Acronyms #3) #ANIME in 4 words (In 4 Words #16) #How do you sleep at night? #CONVENTION TIPS #GREEN SCREEN ME 2 (Green Screen Me #2) #GO SHRINK YOURSELF #Cool things to say while walking away from an explosion #SPEECH J-J-JAMMER - Longest YIAY episode. #FANBASES in 4 words (In 4 Words #17) #AMAZING DIET TIPS #Where babies come from #YOUR 100 YEAR OLD SELF #MOVING STORIES in 10 words (In 4 (10) Words #18) #NERDIEST JOKES #Better YOLO acronyms (Acronyms #4) #''YIAY in 4 words ''(In 4 Words #19) #THE INVISIBLE QUESTION #HOW WILL THE WORLD END? #INSULTS WITHOUT CURSING 2 (Insults Without Cursing #2) #GET RICH QUICK #THE GENIE QUESTION #HONEST PRODUCT SLOGANS #Things you can say about your car, not your girlfriend #APPLE in 4 words (In 4 Words #20) #THE PERFECT HANGOVER CURE #BAND NAMES that should exist #NO INTERNET #You know what they say... #WHY SHOULD I HIRE YOU? #The '90s in 4 words (In 4 Words #21) #$1,000,000 #YOUTUBERS without YOUTUBE - This and YIAY ''#160 had glitched thumbnails that didn't appear for a few days. #HOW TO BE POPULAR - This and ''YIAY ''#159 had glitched thumbnails that didn't appear for a few days. #ROSES ARE RED 3 ''(Roses are Red #3) #Don't say this at a wedding #TUMBLR in 4 words (In 4 Words #22) #THE LAST PERSON ON EARTH #THE RULES OF YOUTUBE #YOUR THEME SONG #MOVIE SPOILERS in 4 words (In 4 Words #24) #SHE HATES THIS in the bedroom - This was the episode where the second Jack's Challenge was announced, where in ''YIAY ''#198, he will reveal the best submissions. #COLLEGE TIPS #STUDYING TIPS #WHAT YOUR DREAMS MEAN 2 #HAPPINESS in 4 words No YIAY today :( ''(Question: What are some tips on surviving high school?) ''- Apparently to Jack in the video "No YIAY today :(", the YIAY was cancelled because of "shitty answers" and "a shitty question." This is the first cancelled YIAY. #When LIFE gives you LEMONS... #BEST WAY TO PROPOSE #THE PERFECT SELFIE #New USA acronyms #SMARTWATCH FEATURES #AWFUL INVENTIONS #THE NEW iPHONE in 4 words #NO SPOILERS #AUTUMN in 4 words #WRONG BENEDICT CUMBERBATCH NAMES #JACK'S CHALLENGE 2 #THINGS TRUMP SAID #KEEP CALM AND ____ #OFFEND ME in 4 words #HOW TO SHAVE LIKE A PRO #GOT DUMPED #MY LIFE MOTTO #NEW PROTEIN BAR FLAVORS #JACKronyms #COOL TATTOO IDEAS #MOVIES in HAIKUS #REDDIT in 4 words. #HOW TO TRAVEL #HOW TO SPEND A FRIDAY #DESIGN A VIDEOGAME #THE ISLAND QUESTION #NEW ACADEMY AWARDS #WORST TIME TO SNEEZE #IF YOU CAN'T BEAT THEM.... #SCARE ME in 4 words 2 #HOW TO WRITE A HIT SONG #SCARIEST HALLOWEEN COSTUMES Bonus YIAY (Between YIAY 204 and YIAY 205). New Smartphone Filters #The 2000's in 4 words #New NBA teams #WORST BIRTHDAY PARTY THEMES #ANIME CLICHÉS Trivia *Generally, ''YIAY ''episodes generate 200-800K views, however a handful of episodes have reached 1M (such as #14, #18, #42, #25, #22, #43, #53, #38, #15, #27, #32, and #20). *The most popular YIAY episode is the first episode uploaded to the jacksfilms channel and also the first YIAY episode to get one million views, episode 14, "INSULTS WITHOUT CURSING." (1.3M views)